Infinite Chaos Book 4: The Final Clash
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: The finale of the Infinite Chaos series. The war between The Regime and The Insurgents has escalated to greater risks. Many lives are on the line with the world resisting against the High King. Can the Insurgents ends this before the Final Clash? Find out in Infinite Chaos. R&R, Follow, and Favorite.
1. Chapter 1

***In a dark, shadowed room, a figure steps in, revealing…to be me* I'm back…**

Chapter 19: I'm Done

Deep in the icy fortress in Ice Cap Zone, the members of the Regime gathered in the laboratory. They began discussing the situation at hand after their encounter with Insurgents.

"The Duplicates has caused more trouble than we thought they would," Blazing stated.

"We musssst ssssupressss thissss filth at oncccce," Toxar suggested.

"It's going to be a matter of time before someone…" Black Scales was then interrupted by another voice. Of their King. He is sitting away from the table of where the meeting is taking its hold.

"I have done everything in my power to make them safe…acted as their own shield…but are they grateful, do they appreciate my work?" Supersonic stated, his voice growing with anger. "No. They decided to whine, complain, side with those that disrupt the peace I brought to this world!" He quickly stood up, turning to his Regime. "If they prefer Chaos, then by all means, let's give it them. Station Square and Westopolis, we'll FLATTEN them! Set an example." As the discussion goes on, Silver, The Yellow Lantern; Jet, the Quickslash; Charmy in his Thunder Hornet form; and Grundy, walked in the lab, hearing the entire plan. "And then we'll go to the dimension where the Duplicates came from, and they will pay for interfering!"

"Wait, we're destroying whole cities…invading worlds from different dimensions?" Thunder Hornet asked nervously, completely shocked of what they're planning.

"Do you have a problem with that, Charmy?" Supersonic asked.

"Well…yeah, it's crazy and it's going too far!" Thunder Hornet responded.

"The people can't sustain a steady control. Therefore, we MUST preserve order." Blazing Cat stated, clarifying of what must be done.

"No, no! There have to be limits. Even on us. ESPECAILY on us!" Thunder Hornet stepped forward in his protest.

"That's enough!" Supersonic ordered in anger.

"We CAN'T do this! Have you gone nuts!? Amy would never wanted-!"

Thunder Hornet was interrupted as Supersonic grabbed him by the throat, nearly strangling him with his strength. In desperation, Thunder Hornet tried to shout. "SHA-!"

SNAP!

With a single flick of his wrist, Supersonic killed the youngest of the Regime, now dropped dead on the floor. Right after, a sudden clank was heard. Everyone turned to the noise and a young rabbit stood at the entrance of the laboratory with a tray on ground with a broken teapot and tea spilled on the ground. The rabbit had a face of pure shock and fear, eyes widen with her mouth gapped open.

"Cream…" Supersonic recognized the 11 year-old rabbit. He quickly ran to her and gently, and carefully, placed his hands on her shoulders. "I thought we discussed that you warn me about coming in to my lab…"

"…y-you…" the young rabbit stuttered.

"…he brought it upon himself…" he explained, sounding gently for her sake.

"…b-but, you were supposed to…"

"I am doing what I said I would. I'm protecting this world."

"…then…it's true… you're… becoming… a monster." She said as tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"No, no. The monster, the one that caused your mother's death, is gone for good. How can I be a monster when I raised you as my own… no, you ARE my daughter. What I am doing is to make sure no more monsters will ever come." Supersonic responded to… his daughter.

"They are monsters!" she pointed to Black Scales and Toxar.

"They are reformed, working for me. They had a chance… the Scorcher didn't, that's why he's gone." He stated back with great sincere, hoping she would understand.

"But the people… they say that you're killing them… you're doing…"

"THEY don't know what they're talking about! I know what I'm doing, and I'm protecting this world! I'm doing this for you…I AM DOING THIS FOR HER!" his fur and quills became darker, his pupils beginning to fade, and his grip began to tighten.

"Then you don't know her like you thought!" she screamed back, not just with rage but with pain when she felt her shoulders nearly crushed. "She would never want you to this-!"

"SILENCE!"

In a blink of an eye, his grasp has now held to her throat. His hold was tight as Cream struggled to escape the grip, and she felt light in the head. She tried desperately to force the hand away from her, by either shoving or simply punching it. Supersonic closed his eyes and turned his head as the young movements became slower and weaker, and then the movement simply stopped. He released the girl and she dropped to the floor. He quickly turned to the Regime, his eyes glaring and glowing pure white. "Anyone else have something to say?"

No one responded. He turned to Tails and Shade. "Cyberfox. Night Shade. Take over all of the media broadcast; I want everyone to see this." He turned to three of the Regime. "Black Scales. Blazing Cat. Air Pain. You're with me." He then turned to the serpent Yellow Lantern. "Toxar, prepare your Ground Forces." He turned around to the remaining three in the lab. "Lantern. Slash. Get Darkdays ready." He glanced down to the two bodies on the ground, and walked out of the lab along with the Regime.

Yellow Lantern raised his hand and it glowed, surrounding the bodies in a yellow aura; they floated in front of the undead gorilla. "Take them outside."

The gorilla grabbed the bodies and carried them in his arms. " **GRUNDEY DIG HOLE. GRUNDEY BURY**."

Quick Slash stopped Grundy and examined the bodies, giving them a silent prayer before he closed the young children eyes. He stepped aside and let the gorilla pass. In a grieving voice, he spoke to the Yellow Lantern. "They were right… this isn't what we signed up for."

"We did our job; we eliminated crime." Yellow Lantern responded as he worked on a console.

"Charmy and Cream were not criminals, they were j-."

"Casualties of war, acceptable loss."

"ACCEPTABLE!? TWO KIDS!"

"They were never alive in my future, so it makes no difference."

"That doesn't…" Quick Slash halted in his statement before regaining his voice. "I first joined the Freedom Fighters to pay for my sins. Now, I'm make entirely new ones. I won't do this anymore. I'm done." Before he can turn to leave, Yellow Lantern stopped.

"Do you have a death wish? There is no 'done.'"

"Maybe not for you. Goodbye Silver." Quick Slash quickly bolted to exit but a glowing barrier blocked his path he bounced off the barrier. He turned towards Silver.

"You can't leave." Silver said with his fist raised and his ring glowing. Jet only scoffed before extending his bladed gauntlet and cut through the barrier in quick slashes. Free from the barrier, Quick Slash tried to run to his Extreme Gear, but Yellow Lantern floated in his way. "Jet, don't make me do this." He warned before he lowered to a fighting stance. The two clashed, trying to subdue the other without killing the other. It ended with Jet knocking Silver down with a raising kick.

"You didn't left me with a choice, Silver." Jet said remorsefully. Just then Grundy returned, seeing Yellow Lantern down on the ground.

" **HEY! WHAT YOU DO TO BOSS HOG?! GRUNDEY CRUSH LITTLE KNIFE BIRD!** "

"Don't even try it, Grundy!" They now fought but the giant gorilla had trouble catching the red-clad, green hawk. Using that as an advantage, Quick Slash beaten the giant oaf with quick jabs. "Never was a big zombie fan." He ran to Extreme Gear and hopped on it. _"I need to get the Insurgents, but the Type-J won't be enough to get there."_ He reach to a compartment of the board and took out his Ark of the Cosmos. And saw a PDA with a message. _"Wait a minute, Ice Mistress said that they may have found the Insurgents HQ…"_ He read the message. _"It's in Westopolis…somewhere underground is the best bet."_ Putting away the PDA, he raised his Ark of the Cosmos. "GRAVITY CHARGE!" He raised from ground before thrusting himself out of the fortress in blazing, heading for the Insurgents.

 **That's right people, I'm back. Please excuse the lack of presence, but life can come at you with a full swing. I am also very sad to announce that Wind Knight will have to cancel due to me losing the spark and interest of writing said story. I am truly sorry to those waited patiently, but the story will be removed by Sunday 12 pm Central Time. But you guys know the saying "you can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs." As of now, Infinite Chaos Book 4: The Final Clash has now commenced, and the finale to the Infinite Chaos Series is near. See ya guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 20: Change of Alliance

Quick Slash is seen flying from the Cold North of the Ice Cap Zone to the Southern-West of the next continent. See a sign that sated he is close to Westopolis, he halted only step on his gear, riding on the road. As he rides, he noticed a glow of yellow light out in the open field to his left. "Time for a detour."

He turned towards the field and followed the light. He found the source and location revealed to be a military base of the Regime's soldiers. Quick Slash hid behind a truck and eavesdropped. He heard Toxar speaking to the soldiers standing in order.

"Thossse who ssstand with Regime are the elite. The bessst and bravessst sssoldierssss thisss world offensss. All of you have been asssssigned to become the ssstrongessst of your kind. To enforccce the One World principlessss: Obedienccce. Order. Control." Halfway through his speech, a small group of humans and mobians were stepped forward, not armed and their body armor removed. "But thossse who dare to reject our High King'sss commandssss, will be exxxxecuted without trial or hesssitation!"

"Seriously, does that guy ever hear himself when he talks?" Jet muttered in annoyance.

"Firing ssssqaud, asssssemble!" Toxar ordered as a group stepped forward, prepping their firearms to take aim to the traitors.

"I don't think so!" Quick Slash leapt to the air, the Ark of the Cosmos glowing. In a sudden action, the soldier's guns were snatched from the hands and floated in the air. The mobian hawk leapt in the air on his gear and extended his blades, reducing the firearms to pieces. With that done, Quick Slash landed in front of the glowing cobra. "Alright Toxar, enough talk!" 

The cobra's ring glowed and heavy chains were formed and wrapped the hawk quickly and tightly. "Yessss, quite enough," Toxar hissed as he lifted Quick Slash and slammed him to the ground. He repeated once more, making Jet groan in pain. Lifting him once more, and tossed towards Westopolis. As he came closer to the ground, Quick Slash land hard on the ground, conveniently in front of the abandoned GUN Tower. He got himself up and shook his head to gain back his senses. As he stood up, Toxar is seen floating toward him. "Dessssertion Quick Sssslash. Poor timing, Issss it not?"

"You're right; I should've done this sooner." At that, both bird and snake began their clash. In the middle of the clash, Jet lowered himself for a pounce. As he leapt forward, he slashed the snake's torso in a cross form. He kick him in the chin, sending him in the air. Grabbing his gear, Jet floated above the airborne reptile and slammed the gear on his torso and sandwiched him to the ground. "Can't leave ya just lying there…" Jet quickly jumped off his downed opponent. Using his Ark of the Cosmos again, Jet lifted pounds of rubble of the old tower, and laying it on top of the cobra. "Now to find the Insurgents."

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Insurgents HQ**_

In the Insurgents HQ, Rob O'Hedge is seen sharpening his arrows with his tool kit on the table. While sharpening his arrows, he noted a photo pinned to the kit. The photo revealed a couple; one being himself, the other being an Echidna woman holding an infant Echidna in her arms. The two were very close together, smiling. "What does thou thinkth, beloved? Away from the little one's hands?" he chuckled to himself, missing his family. Just then, an alarm went off. Grabbing his bow and drawing his arrow, Archer aimed to the entrance. As it happened, Quick Slash appeared at the entrance, stopping to a halt after seeing whose inside.

"I don't believe it! Rob is that you!?" Jet asked in complete surprise.

"In the flesh." Rob responded and let loose an arrow, only for Jet to cut down the projectile in half.

"Where's Shadow Knight!?…MY Shadow Knight!"

"Serving his duty as a guardian, pretender!"

"Aw come on, Rob. You know you can't hit me." Quick Slash reasoned, gesturing to the broken arrow.

"Fool…" Archer responded before ducking down. Confused, Jet looked down to the arrow before it flashed with a blinding light. Blinded, Archer stood back up before getting to his fighting stance. "Thou must haveth a quick mind to be quick on thou's feet!" After getting back his sight, Quick Slash countered and stroke back at Archer, beginning their fight. It on for over a minute before Jet ended with a solid left hook to Rob's right cheek, knocking him to the ground.

"That's enough Rob, I'm on your side." Quick Slash stated with great sincere. He held out his hand for Archer to grab. "I need you and the others to listen to what I have to say." Archer only looked up in confusion. Just what is going on now?

 **Short chapter, I know. Well, there's your second chapter, and next we'll see Blaze stepping in for some action. And trust when I say, you may be surprised of what will be going down. I'll see ya guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, let's get this chapter started, staring Blaze the Cat as Blazing Cat. LET'S DO IT TO IT!**

Chapter 21: Unwelcomed Guests

"…I'm telling you, Westopolis and Station Square will be totaled. And then his planning to go to YOUR world." Quick Slashed told the Insurgents of The High King's plan. It was hard to believe him at first, but both Shadow Knights have confirmed that he is telling the truth.

"I can't believe he would do this, it's insane." Cyberfox said.

"We have stop him before it gets even worse." Blazing Cat stated.

"Not sure if it can get any worse than now. It's gonna be a hard fight." Blue Lantern added his thoughts.

"No." The Shadow Knight of this universe countered, gaining everyone's attention. "I brought you here to get the Master Emerald weapon. And that plan failed. You're going back to your world, and then I'm destroying the Genesis Portal Generator." He told the others.

"It will not halt his intension of his conquest." Archer countered, knowing the planning won't work well.

"At least it can give all of you time to prepare."

"Kintobor died believing that we can end this. We won't let that go to vain by leaving." Blazing Cat argued.

"There's still an alternative." The visiting Shadow Knight stated, gaining everyone's attention as well. "We bring in OUR Supersonic. End this fight for good."

"One Supersonic in THIS world is enough!" The other stated back.

"He's not like yours. Don't think that he will betray you instantly." Blazing Cat reasoned, vouching for a friend to come over.

BOOM!

A wall of the Insurgents HQ is suddenly blasted open and charging in was the Regime, with an exception of Supersonic, Blazing Cat, Sea King, and Darkdays. The Insurgents retaliated, charging in to counter attack. Just then, Poison Fist, the former Master Emerald guardian, stepped forward in front of Blaze.

"Princess. I've always wanted to see which one of us is stronger." Poison Fist greeted.

"I thought that Sonic would've killed you already, Knuckles." Blazing Cat said.

"He decided that I still have some good value in his team." He began to throw two punches, left and right hooks. Blaze swiftly bended back, dodging the incoming fists. "You can do better than that!" He then threw two alternate jabs followed with a roundhouse kick. Blaze twisted, swiftly dodging the jabs while raising a flaming left arm to block the kick and burned the leg in the process. Knuckles leapt back, quickly recovering from the burn. "NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!" He exclaimed in pleasure before he charged in while sending heavy alternate crosses with an overhead punch coming down. Blaze only moved back from the crosses and sided step with the overhead punch making impact to the floor instead, leaving him opened as Blaze punched with a burning fist to his left cheek. Regaining his senses from the sudden gaze, Poisoned Fist seemed to be enjoying this match. "COME ON, SHOW ME SOME FIRE POWER!" At that, Knuckles charged in a frenzy, throwing punch after punch, of all variants, with no hesitation. Blazing Cat kept on dodging; twisting, bending, ducked, side stepped, maybe leaping if necessary. It was going on until Blaze spotted an opening and strike with a solid punch to the gut, and she began her own onslaught of punches, chops, and kicks mixed in, making the red echidna stagger from each impact. It ended with a solid punch to the center of the torso with a small burst of flames knocking Knuckles to the ground, kneeling.

"You've changed a lot more than I thought you would." Blazing Cat said to her opponent. "You've never attack with such primal urge in a fight."

"If what Perfect Chaos could teach us when he was around is that it's better to show who has REAL strength to become the mightiest there is." Poison Fist responded before he tried to, once again, charged in to attack. He tried to throw a right cross, but it quickly caught by Blaze's block and she twisted to hit his torso with her left elbow. She also grabbed his reached-out arm and flipped him over her shoulder, with him landing back first at the ground with a heavy impact. She reared back her fists and released it…only to disappear into thin-air. "What the…?" said a confused Knuckles.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Out of no-where, Blazing Cat reappeared to an unknown location. She sees ancient ruins and stone, but what surprised was that she standing on floor FLOATING in the sky. "Where I am?" she asked aloud, very confused, and possibly scared, of what this place. Just then she heard a familiar and chilling from behind.

"You are standing on the very ruins of the Sky Sanctuary," said Dark War in his booming, raspy voice.

"Dark War! I should've know you will cause trouble in all this chaos!" she responded.

"Calm, young one. We have much to discuss." He tried to reason.

"After what you did to Shadow to control him? I would die than let you corrupt my mind!" Blaze exclaimed while lowering herself to a fighting stance. With Dark War's power being at a low level, it was only within a minute that Blazing Cat had defeated him. "Now, Black Doom, you're sending me back to the others."

He chuckled in response. "You're allies will survive their confrontation. I am here to tell of what maybe valuable." He reasoned but to only have Blaze glare at him with suspension in her eyes.

"Talk, but don't waste my time."

 **As of this typing, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! WHOO! U-S-A! U-S-A! Sorry it took so long, but this story is still on going strong! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and your good barbeque!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 22: Burning Rage

 _Insurgents HQ_

Returning to the Insurgents HQ, the battle is still commencing with each fighter occupied with another. Poison Fists, on the other hand, was having a somewhat disadvantage as he was fighting TWO Shadow Knights at the same time. One Shadow Knight went with a strong punch to the face; the other went for a low kick to the waist; and finally, both went for drop kicks to Poison Fists' torso, knocking the wind out of him and knocked out on the ground.

"We need to get the Generator out of here," The Insurgent Shadow Knight said to his counterpart. "If it gets damaged, there is no chance for any of you to back home."

The visiting Shadow Knight stared down in thought, but quickly looked back to his counterpart. "Alright." Both dark colored hedgehogs turned back, prepping the generator and leaving the base.

 _Sky Sanctuary_

Returning to the ruins of the airborne landscape, Blazing Cat is seen with Dark War somewhere on the higher levels of the sanctuary.

"I already know what Supersonic is planning, so how are you being helpful, again?" she questioned the alien warlord.

"But it is the execution of his plan that you must be concern of," Dark War reasoned, giving a hint to the fiery cat.

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me," she assumed.

"Better yet, show you," he responded. As if on cue, his small organic probe flew it. As it ceased its movement, it blinked its eye with a light shone from it. The light reveal the other Blazing Cat, with the seven Chaos Emeralds floating around her. But the shocking thing of this image shows…

"The Master Emerald? What is she doing with it?" Blaze asked in complete surprise.

"She is planning to recreate a specific event that will allow a monster to commit the worst kind of genocide; a monster known as Perfect Chaos," Dark War explained.

Blaze's eyes widened in complete shock. She has heard the stories and legends regarding the water creature, but to see it come back for Supersonic's plan? That's stepping over a boundary. "How she can do such a thing?! Has she lost-!?"

"The New Shrine is hidden somewhere in the center of the Sanctuary, it is there where you can stop her from starting the flames," the alien interrupted. But Blaze did not believe that someone as him is willing to help, including this easily.

"Why are you helping? This would give you the chance to bring your 'salvation,'" Blazing Cat accused.

"If Supersonic's plan of his control would commence as he wants, then my existence would be considered a nuisance to his rule," he explained.

"I would thank you, Black Doom. But that will require of you to be selfless."

He chuckled in response. "No need. I do recall an old saying, 'the enemy of my enemy-'"

"We are NEVER friends. Our interests are aligned, for now at least," Blazing Cat stated before a flash of violet light came into view behind Dark War. They turned to see Night Shade appearing from the light.

"You've been discovered… I'll leave this to you," Dark War said before he disappeared in a flash of blue light. After his disappearing act, Night Shade stepped towards the visiting Freedom Fighter.

"Black Doom assisting the Insurgents. For an alien warlord, he's a bigger fool than we thought," Night Shade mocked.

"Such as how you're fooling everyone by your attire," Blazing Cat responded knowing how Shade has a more dark appearance. "If anything, you're still serving the Nocturnus Clan than Supersonic."

"I serve to both," Night Shade explained. "With Supersonic's aid, I'll return my clan from the Twilight Cage. In return, The Nocturnus Clan will aid him to have complete control of this world." With their conversation over, they began their brawl…which ended within a minute.

"They'll be staying longer than you think." Blazing Cat turned and leapt across the ruins, searching for the center, and shrine. She must end this madness before it begins.

 _Meanwhile, at Sky Sanctuary-New Shrine_

Now turning to scene of the New Shrine, Blazing Cat of The Regime strolled on the stairs, with Chaos Emeralds floating and following behind her. As she reached the top, the Master Emerald shone brightly, nearly blinding the cat. As the light faded, a figure appeared from the massive gem, a lone, young echidna girl stood before Blaze. "Blaze, please turn back! You can't do this!" The girl begged.

"Stand away Tikal, I must release Chaos. He must eliminate those who oppose against the One World Government." Blazing Cat stated. She waved her arms and the Chaos Emeralds flew towards the pillars. They glowed brightly as they sat on the pillars.

"If you do this, then Perfect Chaos will not be controlled by Sonic's rule! He will destroy everything and this time, he won't be stopped!"

"I said MOVE! We must preserve-"

"Is this want Cream would want you to do!? She looked up to as a sister, and you're-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HER! I LOVED HER AS IF SHE WAS MY DAUGHTER, AND SHE SPOKE AGAINST US!" Tears were running down her cheeks as she screamed. Because she was close to Supersonic while he was raising Cream, she too, had treated her as a daughter… even came close to adopt her. "HER DEATH WILL NOT STOP US, BUT I EMBRACED IT TO STOP ALL THE MADNESS FROM COMING!"

"By creating one!?" another sounded out from behind. Blazing Cat turned to see her counter-part, landing swiftly in front of the Shrine's stairs. "This ends now, Blaze! You cannot spread Supersonic's insanity any further!"

"You hold no power over me, pretender! I will do what I must!" the native said, as she leapt down the stairs, facing her counter-part.

"If you heard the stories of Chaos, then you should know that is madness."

"After Station Square, I have seen what true madness appears as. There are people that can be like Scorcher among us, and so we act to stop it for good!"

"Your lust for Supersonic has blinded you from your true ways. You are only doing this to please him!"

"Your home-dimension must be faltered to a default if you were their Queen!" She leaped forward with a fist clinched to make a punch. The visiting cat dodged back, and lifted her leg up to make kick. The native pushed the leg away before trying to make an axe kick that the ground as the other side and stood behind the raging cat.

"If you're a Queen, then you are to give service to your people," the visiting Blazing Cat said while she blocked a punch. "Help the innocent," she continued as twisted to her right, dodging a kick. "And punish fairly for the crimes committed, innocent or otherwise!" she stated as she tried to deliver a punch, only to caught by the other. The native Blaze attempted to do the same, only to be caught as well. "THAT is what it means to be a Queen!"

"You lecture ME!? You know NOTHING about me!" the cat snarled, her anger reaching to her peak.

"I'm not here to lecture," Blaze said as pushed the other away. "I seek to depose." Blaze charged to her deluded counter-part with a punch to the gut that launched her in the air. Blazing Cat then twisted around, creating her burning tornado that stroke the evil cat as she came down to ground. The tornado hit the cat multiple times before the flames were extinguished and Blazing Cat delivering an explosive punch, knocking out her opponent. "Now to finish what you started." She leapt up the stairs of the New Shrine. As she landed, Tikal jumped back in surprise than fear. "Tikal, please, you have help me. Can we use Chaos to stop all this?"

Tikal's eyes widen in shock. "B-but, Chaos is a creature of destruction. There is no telling he can help us."

"Supersonic is causing so much destruction and chaos; he must be stopped, or else he come here and release Chaos, himself." Blaze reasoned. Tikal still looked hesitate of the situation. Seeing this, Blaze walk passed the echidna girl, and stood before the Master Emerald. "Chaos, if you can hear me, please come forth and aid us. You can sense how powerful Supersonic is, and how he is unstable."

The Emerald shone brightly as a clear liquid somehow leaked out from its smooth surface. The liquid gathered in front of the lavender cat, forming a puddle. The liquid started to raise from the ground before taking its form of Chaos.

"Will you help us in our dire time of need?"

 _Meanwhile, at the underground GUN HQ…_

Within the abandoned GUN HQ, both Shadow Knights are putting together the Genesis Wave Generator. However, one of the screens was damaged during the attack at the Insurgent HQ. "We're gaping to use one of the monitors from the computer over there." The native Shadow Knight stated, pointed towards the computer behind his counterpart. The visiting Shadow grabbed a cable and plugged to both the Generator and the console, but when doing so, the other screens turned on, showing breaking news of invasions on both Station Square and Westopolis. Soldiers of Supersonic's army are attacking on the ground while the crystal monstrosity, Darkdays, were destroying towers after towers by a single punch. Supersonic is seen destroying a bridge filled with fleeing cars. He pierced through the bridge's pillars, effortlessly making it falling down. In Westopolis, the Insurgents are seen fighting the Regime, and the fight appears to be a stalemate but becoming increasing destructive.

"It's growing worse by the minute. We need to-"

"Once I'm finished, you're all going back." The other objected, continue working on the Generator.

"You know, I get it. Just like you, GUN has assigned me to make plans in case my Supersonic ever went rogue. But you must realize that without him, we can't stop this tyrant, and your Insurgency will die along with you." The visiting Shadow knight reasoned.

"Then it must be my fate."

"We determine our own destiny, you know that better than anyone." Shadow walked to the controls before he was pulled and shoved away from the Generator by his counterpart.

"THIS is MY world, MY fight!"

"You made it ours when you brought us here." With that, the two Ultimate Lifeforms started to fight, one trying to get close to the Generator while other tries to push him away. It only ended with a solid punch to the gut. "We're wasting time here."

"This is a mistake…"

"You brought us because you had faith. Even when everything is against you, you did everything you can to end this. Don't trust me or the others, but yourself, and put an end to this, for good."

Shadow Knight looked down in deep thought before looking back at the Generator. He was right, they need all the help they can get. Until, he realized something else…

"You have no idea how to use it, do you?"

"That simple to find out?" the visitor responded, rubbing the back of his neck. The two stood by the Generator as the native typed in the commands. A light was then formed as a figure slowly materialized, standing with a diamond shape emblem with a stylish "S" engraved on the diamond. Supersonic has joined the fight.

 **As of this chapter typing, it is September 11. Fourteen years have passed since that fateful day, and so this chapter is my tribute to the lives lost and to the people who had suffered by loss of those lives. I do pray that the people have closure and have continued to live on with their lives. We are close to the conclusion to the book, and the series; so stay tuned as we dove into next chapter with the Knight of the Wind, Supersonic! See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
